Kingsaurus III
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Return of Ultraman. Kingsaurus III appeared in episode 4. Subtitle: Stats *Length: 105 m *Height: 45 m *Weight: 27,000 t *Origin: Hakone mountains History Return of Ultraman Kingsaurus III was a dinosaur who survived the extinction and now feasts on nuclear energy and Uranium 235. Appearing on a mountain, it was quickly confronted by MAT and shot down Hideki Go's Arrow 2 with its highly radioactive U-235 beam. Go called upon Ultraman Jack and a fight ensued. Kingsaurus III's barrier quickly reflected all of Jack's attacks, even the Cinerama shot, said to be ten times more powerful than the Wide Shot. After the blocking, Kingsaurus advanced; using his horn beams to blind Jack while stabbing his knee and his waist. Finally, exhausted, Jack collapsed, and Kingsaurus III escaped through burrowing. In the hospital, Go became horrified of the beast, and later escaped the hospital to train himself to jump over Kingsaurus III's barrier and attack it. After training several times with his broken leg, he finally managed to learn the comet kick and was ready to put it in action. Meanwhile, MAT received a telegram signaling that Kingsaurus III appeared at a nuclear power factory. Go soon followed and tried to jump over the beast's barrier. Failing, he called upon Ultraman. Jack looked at the monster that had defeated him. Calculation led him to conclude that all of Kingsaurus's powers came from his horns. Realizing that, Jack used Go's jump to kick off kingsaurus III's horns. A short beating later, Jack used his Specium Ray to kill Kingsaurus III once and for all. Trivia *Suit actor: Toya Takanobu *Design: Ikeya SenKatsu *The reason for the "III" in Kingsaurus III's name is to signify that he is the 3rd Ultra kaiju with king in its name, after Red King and Eleking. *Kingsaurus III is one of the few monsters to actually defeat an Ultra in the first battle. *Kingsaurus III can be seen as one of the fingers on Beryudora's left hand even though he didn't physcally appear in the movie. *The head of Kingsaurus III was modified for the monster, Femigon. *In an unused script for Return of Ultraman, it is revealed that Kingsaurus III is actually a monster from the sunken city of Atlantis. *Kingsaurus III can be seen at the Monster Graveyard in Episode 15 of Ultraman 80. *Kingsaurus III's soul, along with Astromons and Silver Bloome's, was meant to make up Grand King but the monsters were dropped for unknown reasons. Powers and Weapons *Horns: Kingsaurus III has three horns on his face strong enough to stab into the thick hides of Ultras such as Jack. *Barb: Kingsaurus III has barbs on his horns, which activate automatically when touched like a jellyfish. *Burrowing: Kingsaurus III can burrow at medium speeds underground. *Blinding Flashes: Kingsaurus III can fire blue waves of energy that can repel or temporarily blind his foe. *U-235 Beam: Kingsaurus III can fire a light red beam or energy from his mouth. *Force Field: Kingsaurus III can create a Force field strong enough to stop the beams of Ultraman Jack. However it only surrounds/protects the front of Kingsaurus III and the top is left open. Weakness *If the horns on Kingsaurus's are broken off, he becomes completely powerless. Kingsaurus III Horns.png|Horns zapjack.gif|Barb Kingsaurus III Burrowing.png|Burrowing Kingsaurus III Blinding Flashes.png|Blinding Flashes saurus3ray.gif|U-235 Beam saurus3forcefield.gif Kingsaurus III Force Field2.png|Force Field Other Media Monster Busters Kingsaurus III was one of the many kaiju to appear in this game. A subspecies also appeared. The subspecies' name is so far unknown. Kingasurus III Subspecies Powers and Weapons *Borrowing: Kingasurus III Subspecies can burrow at high speed. *U-235 Beam: Kingasurus III Subspecies can also use the U-235 beam. Kingsaurus III Sub Borrowing.png|Borrowing Kingsaurus III Sub U-235 Beam.png|U-235 Beam Trivia By attacking Kingsaurus III's horn enough times, it will break, restricting hin from it's special moves. Kingsaurus-Kaiju-Busters.jpg Kingsaurus-Kaiju-Busters 2.jpg Kaiju Busters Powered_14_11985.png|Kingsaurus III, without it's horn Kingsaurus III Sub.png Gallery Kingsaurus-3.png KINGSAURUS III.jpg Monster The Return of Ultraman .jpg KINGS.jpg dfgdfgfdg.jpg fdgfdgd.jpg Kingsaurus III v Jack.png JACK-KINGSAURUS.png ultra88.jpg Kingauruface.jpeg Other Jack and Kaiju picture book II.png 03_sea8fva6s.jpg Kingsaurus 3.png Ksauruscutaway.jpg Kingsaurus 3.jpg|Kingsaurus III as he appears in the Stage Show. kingsaurs3_01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Kingsaurus III Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:King Kaiju